


I'm Looking for a Story

by frogsareyellow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsareyellow/pseuds/frogsareyellow
Summary: Sorry, this isn't a story, but I am looking for a story. It is simply stuck in my mind and I cannot get it out. Can you help me?





	I'm Looking for a Story

Hello All,

 

So I vividly remember a story I started reading, and then my system crashed and I have had no success searching it up. Your help in finding this so I can finish the story, without driving myself batty looking for it, would be greatly appreciated.

 

Here is a broad summary: In the story it is after the war and the Gaang are all back together for the first time in years. Zuko and Mai are married and moments from giving birth and, in fact, the Gaang all need to hustle to find a way to make the new prince legitimate as it is not being born on Fire Nation soil. Additionally, in all this chaos, Mai is poisoned and dies, the baby is weak and Katara needs to do regular water healings to get him healthy. Katara then becomes the wet nurse for the new heir and, eventually, a romance blooms between Katara and Zuko.

 

Anyone remember this story and where I can find it?

 

Thank you!


End file.
